supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Five-Star Ghost of Suits/@comment-3969350-20130924031027
see the playable Theory characters and the concerned SN characters that were visited by the Todaros (such as the Kirochus, the Kiranokos, Toshio and Satoko Samo, the Cap Family, and the Kisho-Green Family) eating different kinds of dinner at a very long table Sophie the Otter: (eating Babbleberry pie) "You guys, we have the door locked in the dining room so that no selfish people arrive here." Reicheru: (eating Onigiri) "I know. They better not unlock the door. Here, have a piece of Onigiri." (Offers Sophie Onigiri) Sophie: "Arigatou, Reich." Gemma the Good Witch: (sitting next to Catherine the Spellcaster) "Catherine, do you think we should cast spells together to transform the bad guys into animals in case if they burst through the door?" Catherine: (to Gemma) "Of course!" Todaro siblings successfully break through the door Giuseppe: "WHAT THE F***?! IS THIS REALLY A PARTY S****ER?! WE MUST KILL ALL OF YOU IDIOTS! THIS F***ING FEAST NEEDS TO END NOW! LEAVE BEFORE WE HURT YOU!" Reicheru: "I'm already dead! So is Alessandro!" Samo and Satoko Kisho get out machine guns and shields to defend themselves Samo gets a samurai sword while wearing his imperial clothing out alongside Reicheru Satoko Samo: "" (Translation: Reicheru was right, Taku!) else gets out various weapons of their own except Sophie Sophie: "OK guys. 3...2...1...ATTACK!" characters proceed to attack the Todaro siblings with their weapons while Sophie jumps up high into the air Sophie: "WATER STORM PREVAIL!" characters who attacked the Todaros stand back as Sophie unleashes a very large blast of water from her paws, wiping out the Todaro siblings and the concerned characters return to their seats Todaros are gone, but Jennifer and Ocay Sitconfiver, and Kazuki Samo arrive proceeds to throw the foods on the table and shoves Toshio Samo and Toshio Kisho across the dining table, but Toshio Kisho and Toshio Samo land successfully without hurting themselves Toshio Kisho "" (Translation: Me and the other Toshio may be young, but we can overpower you!) concerned characters stand up and throw the foods back at Jennifer, Ocay, and Kazuki scene engages into a food fight Kawata and Toshio Samo jumps at Ocay and Kazuki Samo Toshio Samo: "" (Translation: And now father, I will enjoy with my stepdad burying you! NOW DIE!) Samo starts slashing Kazuki Samo Todaro and Takumi Sato arrive Reicheru: "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" goes into Entei Burst Form Infinite and Takumi destroy the dining table and drop timed nuclear bombs ready to explode in 3 minutes Sophie: "Timed bombs! We have to escape the dining room before we get burned!" Entei Burst Form Infinite fades flies out of the dining room while the other concerned characters run out of it, which turns out that the dining room is in a castle concerned characters minus Reicheru equip Flying Squirrel suits with helmets and dive off the hill holding the castle and begin to glide with the suits Reicheru: (flying with the rest in the suits) "Pick up the pace, onegai shimasu!" uses Vomit Shock Extreme Storm, no conversation concerned characters are chased by the Extreme Storm and try to stay away from it Extreme Storm approaches the concerned characters and some of them get attacked Sophie: "It's OK! We will save you!" and Sophie save the concerned SN characters who got attacked and teleport with the rest, Reicheru also leaves a message saying "Death-Fire coming your way, this message will self-destruct when it comes." goes into New Form T message self-destructs and the death fire strikes, but fails to give any damage goes into Entei Burst Form Infinite Reicheru: "This form is immune to Crazy Powers, motherf**ker!" grabs Giuseppe and puts him infront of her Reicheru: "Wanna save him, right? then I will use him as my shield!" (to Giuseppe) "Do you like being my shield?" Todaro shows up safely rescuing Giuseppe, but kicks her off and uses him again Reicheru: "I decide when the form wears off, not you." [The concerned characters in flying squirrel suits land safely and run away from the selfish adults as far as possible Reicheru: "BELLATRIX..........FIRE!" Toshio: "" (Translation: Imperial Blood!) slashes Stacie while Reicheru uses Bellatrix and both do not miss before fleeing Stacie: "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, IDIOTS!" Toshio: "" (Translation: What a filthy disgrace to me!) slashes her even more Stacie: "ENOUGH! QUIT IT, YOU DORK!" Toshio: "" (Translation: You destroyed the onigiri, I am going to kick your a**!) Kisho appears Ryo: "" (Translation: How's it going guys?) Toshio Samo: "" (Translation: Toshio Kisho, why does your uncle have very pale snow white skin and there's multiple stab wounds on his stomach? And why is he cosplaying as Sebastian Michaelis from Kuroshitsuji?) Toshio Kisho: "" (Translation: He's a ghost, he died from repeated stabs to the stomach) Kisho Jr. appears with Shikoki Yoshiko Shikoki: "Hi, can I help?" Another Counterparts also appear